The present invention is directed to a connector element or device for a plurality of light waveguides which include two separate carrier members which have centering grooves receiving waveguides and have a parting location containing abutting end surfaces for the waveguides. The connector element has bridging elements which extend between the two carrier members so that when the two carrier members and the bridging elements are assembled, the waveguides and the grooves of one carrier member are aligned with the waveguides in the other carrier member.
A connector element or device, which has two carrier elements containing guide grooves for receiving optical fibers and having end faces of the fibers of each carrier abutting each other with the aid of a bridging element is disclosed in allowed U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 634,468, which was filed on July 24, 1984, and issued as U.S. Pat. No. 4,657,341 on Apr. 14, 1987, whose disclosure is incorporated by reference and which was based on German Application resulting in German OS No. 34 08 783. When a releasable arrangement, for example a clamp element, was provided for assembling of the parts of the connector device, then difficulties occurred. These difficulties are because the relatively thin carrier members dare not be subjected to any undesired or injurious mechanical stresses; however, an adequately high pressing force is required for a reliable coherent and precise alignment of the light waveguide fibers or, respectively, of the abutting regions of the carrier members relative thereto.